


Warmest Regards

by aitomation



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Discussions of death, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Feelings, Letters, Letters-Era Newmann, M/M, Mathematics, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Science, Trans Character, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, bullshit science cuz op is a theatre major, cuz i formatted it like a written letter instead of a typed document, i tried rly hard to work out an understandable timeline but idk, lots of feelings, nothing graphic but theres discussions of war death destruction etc, references to the tie-in novel, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Sometime in 2013, following Trespasser's attack, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb writes a letter.





	Warmest Regards

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write a letters era fic for Ages, i hope i do them justice cuz these boys r hard to pin down, characterization-wise!!! (thx aj for the motivation!!!)

Dr. Geiszler.

I hope this letter finds you well. I am contacting you regarding your paper, Analysis of the Apocalypse: Godzilla in San Francisco. While I find the title in poor taste, you raised some interesting points I wish to discuss with you.

It would seem that very few scientific minds have turned toward the creature that came from San Francisco Bay. The few that have are operating on limited information and seem-quite frankly-entirely misguided. Your paper was rather compendious, despite the disgusting lack of information available for you to work with. I will admit you have me intrigued. Outweighing any impression on myself, however, is the obvious fact that you possess the conviction necessary to further study these creatures. Whatever they turn out to be.

I must begin by saying that I am not a biologist. My field of study is mathematics, and I received my PhD in Engineering from Technische Universtät Berlin. I now teach advanced mathematics and engineering courses at a variety of universities in England. But these creatures and their magnitude have drawn me to them. I have scoured databases and contacted colleagues in search of information on them. I have-the same as you-poured over all available news footage and personal accounts of the events of August 10th thru 15th, even going so far as to contact people thru social media to get the slightest of new information. All of this research led me to you.

You mentioned in your paper that you did not believe the creature to be reptilian, despite its appearance. I am inclined to agree with you, especially considering your extensive credentials in so many fields of biology. What you did not mention is the creature’s habitat. A creature that size, living in the San Francisco Bay? I’d say it’s impossible, had a giant monster not destroyed California a few months ago. My point is: I do not believe it was living there long term. There would have been some signs before the earthquake, had it been. Where did it come from then? Where has it been living, that it went undetected by anyone?

You also mentioned that it didn’t seem to view humans as a source of food. I also noticed this when viewing footage of the creature. It never stops destroying; not to eat, to rest, or even to excrete. The military had to use nuclear weapons to finally kill it. What could it possibly be, that it is so unlike anything we have ever seen before? Unfortunately, the creature’s remains were so wholly destroyed they would provide little information, even if the government allowed them to be studied. As it stands, we cannot glean anymore concrete information about this creature. Everything we learned during its brief existence only poses more questions about it.

I do agree that there are more to come. I would never publish that opinion without substantial evidence, but I feel that we should be turning our eyes to the sea. This is only the beginning. I’m sure you’ve seen what its blood has done to what is left of the cities it attacked.

 

Thank you for your time. I look forward to your reply. There is much to discuss.

Regards,

Hermann Gottlieb, PhD

**Author's Note:**

> this might evolve to b a slight au (where they continue writing letters they never send while they work together) but who knows!!!


End file.
